1, 2, 3 Goodbye
by NileyFreakk
Summary: Niley Halloween One-Shot!


Miley's POV

I'm sitting down on a bench, the day before Halloween. I know, I know, is Halloween! You should be out there shopping or planning a party! Well, to be honest, I'm not that kind of girl. I'd rather jut read a book. But mostly, I'm sitting here staring at a house. This house, was old, made in wood, you know, like the ''Haunted'' house on scary movies? Yeah like that. But clearly, this house was a mystery and I wanted to find out that mystery. I stood up from the bench and made my way to the house when…

''BOOOO!'' Demi ,my best friend, all of a sudden was behind me and scaring me.

My heart was racing. This girl is going to hear it from me now!

''Demi! You scared me! What's wrong with you?'' Okay, so, I was really mad.

''Nothing''

''don't lie to me Demetria'' I knew when she was lying. I could read her like a book.

There was a silence as I watched her face move towards the house I was just staring at.

I tried to understand what she was trying to say but clearly, I didn't understand.

''What is it Dems?'' She took my hand and we sat at the bench I was just sitting at but instead answering my question, she asked me a question.

''Where you walking towards that house?'' I could sense some kind of fear in her voice, but I'm still not sure.

''Umm, yes, can I walk to a house now?''

''Yes, but not that house'' So, now I was confused.

''Why not?'' she looked at me, like I was crazy, was I missing something?

''Miles, you can't just walk up to that house. That house is haunted.'' Haunted? I'm not believing that! I'm not some just chick you can trick.

''If your trying to trick me, your gonna have to do better than that!'' I started to stand up but she held me back.

''Miles is true! I'm not lying.''

''How do I know that?'' I'm not trying to be mean, I just want the true! That's all. She sighed.

''A couple of years ago, a women named Nicole, lived there. She was normal, like us. But then, one Halloween, she suddenly disappeared, nobody knows how, she just disappeared. Ever since, everyone thinks that the house is haunted.''

So, the house is haunted? Just because a woman disappeared? Did she even was in the house? I guess, I have no answer to that. But, still, I'm not giving up on that house.

The Next day.

Once again, I was sitting on the same bench as yesterday. But this time, without Demi and it was almost midnight. I watch as the kids, danced their way to houses, and did it all over again on the next house but, they always seem to pass one house. I decided to take a chance and I walked towards the house. Confidence in me, but also fear. As I walked closer and closer, a blind flew by, making me colder but I ignored it. I didn't notice until I was in front of the door that I was holding my breath. I looked around and saw nobody was longer around. I was getting scared but I couldn't back out now. I softly but not that softly knocked on the wooden door.

''H-Hello?''

The only thing I could hear were the leaves as the wind softly knocked them out. I knocked again but this time, harder.

''Anybody here?''

I kept knocking but nothing. I sighed. I give up. As I was to turn around, I hear something crack. I faced the door and saw that it was open but how?

''Hello?'' I was not sure if I should walk in. Should I?

''Can I come in?'' Okay, that was stupid. I sighed and look outside and saw no one. I went in.

I looked around the house. Wow, this was fancy. The walls were painted in a white color, the couch seemed expensive , I don't get it. How can I house looked so old in the outside and be so new in the inside? Maybe that Nicole girl was rich.

As soon as I thought that, the door shut. I turned around at the sound. Who closed the door? Was someone here already? Could they read my thoughts?

I gotta say I'm scared but I'm already in. I noticed that I was still in the same spot so, I started to walk around, what it seems to be the living room. Everything seems to be under control but then I noticed at a corner a small hallway. I slowly walked towards to see a picture. Just one picture. I looked closely. In the picture were a women and a man. They were smiling. The women had light-haired haired and the boy had black hair. They were holding hands so I assume they were dating. Suddenly when I thought that the lights turned off. I looked around. Now I was really scared. The only light was the one of the moon light through the window. Then I remember I had my phone in my pocket but I wasn't going to call someone I was just going to use the light on the screen. I looked back up at the picture and screamed. It was different. Now, there was blood in the picture. My mouth became dry. I looked away from the picture and at the end of the hallway I noticed a light. Should I go towards it? I was afraid what would happen if I looked back so, I slowly started to walk towards the light.

Once I followed the light I felt as in I couldn't back towards the start, just the end. The little light was from the crack of a door. But this door was different. It was almost broken, old. Not like any of other fancy doors. Was someone in there? Who? If not then, who let the light on? So many questions.

I let out a sigh I didn't notice I was holding in. I decided to walk in. But first I tried to look inside, since it was a little open. But what was going to happen? Will Jason appear and kill me? Or maybe a witch will eat me alive? I sighed. I knew nobody was going to answer me.

I grabbed the door knob.

I slowly started to push the door open until it was open.

All I saw was ripped boxes, glass shattered, and ripped pictures, no wait there's more. Blood.

I gulped, I'm not really a blood fan.

''Don't look at it''

A voice said. I turned around. A figure was sitting on the ground against the wall.

Ok, I'm scared as hell! I should of listen Demi. But the figure didn't look at me. Was it even a person? Or just my imagination. I just know that the voice was deep. I guess is a man. Should I run? Was he going to kill me?

''Wh-Who are you?'' I didn't notice until now that I was shaking. The man didn't answer.

''A-are you going to kill me?'' Stupid!. I shouldn't ask that, now he probably is.

''Depends'' The deep voice said. What does he mean?

I didn't ask, I was trying to figure who he was. The only thing that came in mind was the man in the picture.

''Are-are you Nicole's boyfriend? Where is she? Is she dead?'' Wow, I can't believe I asked all of that. I noticed that he tensed up as I asked that.

''No and yes'' That was the only thing he said.

''No, what?'' I need to know.

''I'm not her…. Boyfriend'' He said through gritted teeth. Before I could ask he said.'' She's dead''

''Who are you then?'' There was a long silence.

''A killer''

Now, I'm scared. Was he going to kill me? Who did he kill?

''Who-? Are you-?'' I couldn't even finish the question. I was too scared. But then, it came to me.

''Did you kill Nicole?'' My eyes glue to his actions. I still couldn't see his face. But, nothing happen. His lips didn't move. Nothing. I need to find his mystery. I started to walk closer to him.

''don't! If you don't want to die!'' He shouted. I froze.

'' I just want to know the truth!'' I shouted back. Wow, I never shout. He sighed. And that's when he started talking.

'' Nicole and her boyfriend moved to this house. I was they're neighbor. Me and Nicole got along. Her boyfriend was so serious. He always stay in the house while me and her hang out. On Halloween, I heard screaming; I ran in and saw that her boyfriends was attacking her with a knife. She begged for me to help her. She screamed my name. And, I was too shock to do anything. I watched as her boyfriend killed her slowly and painfully. Then I notice how drunk he was. He looked at me and I thought he was going to kill me but instead he stabbed himself in the stomach. And he was dead. I've blamed myself ever since that I killed Nicole since I couldn't do anything. I loved her more than a friend. I've stayed here all these years. My family thinks I'm dead. I've been trying to kill myself, that's why there's blood. But I can't never continue. Nicole spirits always seem to talk to me out of it. She says there's a reason why I shouldn't.''

His voice was cracking. He chuckled.

''She says, I should get out of here and find that reason, but I can't. I'm a killer!''

He screamed. I didn't notice that I had tears streaming down my face.

''what's your name?'' I was no longer scared. I was confident he wouldn't kill me.

He sighed before answering. ''Nick.''

I walked closer and closer and notice he didn't say anything. I was now in front of him and I kneeled down but I still couldn't see his face.

''Well, Nick, I think I might know that reason.''

Suddenly I was struck! He had looked up at me. I was struck by his eyes. They were deep brown, and just beautiful.

''You do?'' His voice had soften. He was now looking in my eyes. I didn't notice till now that were staring in each other eyes . I had forgotten about everything. Just me and him. Nick was definitely handsome.

'' Yes I do. You need love.'' I smiled, that came out pretty good.

He chuckled.'' Love? Who would want to date a killer?'' He looked away from my eyes. I followed his gaze and notice a knife in his hands. I slowly started to reach towards it and I took it. I put aside, way from him, us.

''Nick your not a killer. Is not your fault she died okay?''

''But she needed me! I'm a killer'' He tried to reach for the knife but I stop him by putting my hands on his cheeks, making him look at me. His eyes soften. We were once again staring in each others eyes.

''Your not a killer. You need to get out Nick, found some colors in your life. Find love.''

I gotta say I'm jealous. I didn't want him with another girl. But the question. Why? I guess, I'm already falling for him.

''Who would want to date me?'' This time he had whispered.

''Me'' Without even thinking, I crashed my lips to his. I'm so shocked with myself, what came over me? But I liked it. At first he didn't kiss back but then he did. It felt so nice as our lips moved in sync. My hands went towards his hair. He battle between putting his hands in my waist but at the end he did.

Everything was perfect but eventually we pulled away.

''Nick, please, come with me, and I promise, you'll start a new life and you'll forget about your past. I want everything to work out for you. Just take my hand and follow me.'' I looked in his eyes. He was smiling. But he didn't answer. After a couple of minutes, he answered.

''1,2,3 Goodbye''

Goodbye to his past. Goodbye midnight, goodbye Nicole.

Goodbye.


End file.
